Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series
| image = | imagewidth = 225px | series = Dark Shadows | format = Region 1 | season = All | episodes = 1,245 | discs = 131 | studio = MPI Home Video | released = July 10th, 2012 Official release date, though pre-orders through Amazon.com shipped in early April of 2012. | previous = | next = }} Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series is a 131-disc DVD boxset collection which includes all 1,245 episodes of the original 1960s Gothic soap opera Dark Shadows. The collection was distributed through MPI Home Video with a scheduled release date of July 10th, 2012. The collector's case is in the shape of a coffin and the spines of the discs form a picture of series star Jonathan Frid lying inside dressed as the character he made famous in the show, vampire Barnabas Collins. Episodes Collection 1 Disc 1 :* Episodes 1-9 (June 27th-July 7th, 1966} Disc 2 :* Episodes 10-18 (July 8th-July 20th, 1966) Disc 3 :* Episodes 19-27 (July 21st-August 2nd, 1966) Disc 4 :* Episodes 28-35 (August 3rd-August 12th, 1966) Disc 5 :* Episode 36-44 (August 15th-August 25th, 1966) Disc 6 :* Episodes 45-53 (August 26th-September 7th, 1966) Bonus material: :* Series introduction with Alexandra Moltke (Disc 1) :* Alexandra Moltke interview (Discs 2-3) :* 1966 ABC-TV Dark Shadows promo (Disc 4) :* Episode 1 with original commercials (Disc 4) Collection 2 * Disc 7 :* Episodes 54-62 (September 8th-September 20th, 1966) * Disc 8 :* Episodes 63-70 (September 21st-September 30th, 1966) * Disc 9 :* Episodes 71-79 (October 3rd-October 13th, 1966) * Disc 10 :* Episodes 80-88 (October 14th-October 26th, 1966) * Disc 11 :* Episodes 89-97 (October 27th-November 8th, 1966) * Disc 12 :* Episodes 98-105 (November 9th-November 18th, 1966) Bonus material: :* Collinsport history with Kathryn Leigh Scott (Disc 8) :* Interviews: Alexandra Moltke and Michael Brockman (Disc 8) :* Interviews: Alexandra Moltke, Mitchell Ryan, Conard Fowkes (Disc 12) Collection 3 Disc 13 :* Episodes 106-116 (November 21st-December 5th, 1966) Disc 14 :* Episodes 117-125 (December 6th-December 16th, 1966) Disc 15 :* Episodes 126-135 (December 19th-December 30th, 1966) Disc 16 :* Episodes 136-143 (January 2nd-January 11th, 1967) Disc 17 :* Episodes 144-152 (January 12th-January 24th, 1967) Disc 18 :* Episodes 153-161 (January 25th-February 6th, 1967) Bonus material :* Interview: Diana Millay (Disc 16) :* Interview: Malcolm Marmorstein (Disc 16) :* Interview: Robert Costello (Disc 16) Collection 4 Disc 19 :* Episodes 162-170 (February 7th-February 17th, 1967) Disc 20 :* Episodes 171-178 (February 20th-March 1st, 1967) Disc 21 :* Episodes 179-187 (March 2nd-March 14th, 1967) Disc 22 :* Episodes 188-196 (March 15th-March 27th, 1967) Disc 23 :* Episodes 197-205 (March 28th-April 7th, 1967) Disc 24 :* Episodes 206-209 (April 11th-April 14th, 1967) Bonus material :* Interviews: Diana Millay, Ron Sproat, Malcolm Marmorstein, Leonard Wolf (Disc 20) :* Episode 191 lost footage (Disc 24) :* Restored episode 211: Barnabas' arrival w/original 1967 commercials (Disc 24) :* Syndication sales reel & promos (Disc 24) :* Dark Shadows Sci-Fi Channel commericals (Disc 24) :* Joan Bennett newsreel footage (Disc 24) :* Interviews: Malcolm Marmorstein aand Ron Sproat (Disc 24) Collection 5 Collection 6 Disc 31 :* Episodes 217-280 (July 10th, 1967-July 21st, 1967) Disc 32 :* Episodes 281-290 (July 24th, 1967-August 4th, 1967) * Disc 33 :* Episodes 291-300 (August 7th, 1967-August 18th, 1967) * Disc 34 :* Episodes 301-310 (August 21st, 1967-September 1st, 1967) * Disc 35 :* Episodes 311-320 (September 4th, 1967-September 15th, 1967) * Disc 36 :* Episodes 321-330 (September 18th, 1957-September 29th, 1967) Collection 7 Collection 8 Disc 43 :* Episodes 393-402 (December 27th, 1967-January 9th, 1968) Disc 44 :* Episodes 403-412 (January 10th-January 23rd, 1968) Disc 45 :* Episodes 413-422 (January 24th-February 6th, 1968) Disc 46 :* Episodes 423-432 (February 7th-February 20th, 1968) Disc 47 :* Episodes 433-442 (February 21st-March 5th, 1968) Disc 48 :* Episodess 443-452 (March 6th-March 19th, 1968) Collection 9 Disc 49 :* Episodes 453-462 (March 20th-April 2nd, 1968) Disc 50 :* Episodes 463-472 (April 3rd-April 16th, 1968) Disc 51 :* Episode 473-482 (April 17th-April 30th, 1968) Disc 52 :* Episodes 483-492 (May 1st-May 14th, 1968) Disc 53 :* Episodes 493-502 (May 15th-May 28th, 1968) Disc 54 :* Episodes 503-512 (May 29th-June 12th, 1968) Collection 10 Collection 11 Disc 65 :* Episodes 614-623 - October 31st-November 13th, 1968) :* Bonus interview: Marie Wallace Collection 12 Collection 13 Disc 73 :* Episodes 696-705 (February 24th-March 7th, 1969) Disc 74 :* Episodes 706-715 (March 10th-March 21st, 1969) Disc 75 : Episodes 716-725 (March 24th-April 4th, 1969) Disc 76 : Episodes 726-735 (April 7th-April 18th, 1969) Disc 77 :* Episodes 736-745 (April 21st-May 2nd, 1969) Disc 78 :* Episodes 746-755 (May 5th-May 16th, 1969) Bonus material :* Interview: David Selby (Disc 73) :* Interview: Lara Parker (Disc 74) :* Interview: Marie Wallace (Disc 75) :* Interview: Sy Tomashoff (Disc 76) :* Interview: David Selby (Disc 76) :* Interview: Kathryn Leigh Scott (Disc 78) Collection 14 Disc 79 :* Episodes 756-765 (May 19th-May 30th, 1969) Disc 80 :* Episodes 766-775 (June 2nd-June 13th, 1969) Disc 81 :* Episodes 776-785 (June 16th-June 27th, 1969) Disc 82 :* Episodes 786-795 (June 30th-July 11th, 1969) Disc 83 :* Episodes 796-806 (July 14th-July 28th, 1969) Disc 84 :* Episodes 807-816 (July 29th-August 11th, 1969) Bonus material :* Interview: James Butler (Disc 79) :* Interview: Leonard Goldberg (Disc 80) :* Interview: David Selby (Disc 81) :* Interview: Michael Stroka (Disc 82) :* Interview: Louis Edmonds (Disc 83) :* Interview: Donna McKechnie (Disc 84) Collection 15 Disc 85 :* Episodes 817-827 (August 12th-August 26th, 1969) Disc 86 :* Episodes 828-837 (August 27th-September 9th, 1969) Disc 87 :* Episodes 838-847 (September 10th-September 23rd, 1969) Disc 88 :* Episodes 848-857 (September 24th-October 7th, 1969) Disc 89 :* Episodes 858-867 (October 8th-October 21st, 1969) Disc 90 :* Episodes 868-877 (October 22nd-November 4th, 1969) Bonus material :* Interview: David Selby (Disc 85) :* Interview: Nancy Barrett (Disc 86) :* Interview: Dan Curtis (Disc 87) :* Interview: George DiCenzo (Disc 88) :* Interview: David Selby (Disc 89) :* Interview: J.J. Lupatkin (Disc 90) Collection 16 Disc 91 :* Episodes 878-887 (November 5th-November 18th, 1969) Disc 92 :* Episodes 888-898 (November 19th-December 4th, 1969) Disc 93 :* Episodes 899-908 (December 5th-December 18th, 1969 Disc 94 :* Episodes 909-919/920/921 (December 19th, 1969-January 5th, 1970 Disc 95 :* Episodes 922-932 (January 6th-January 19th, 1970 Disc 96 :* Episodes 932-941 (January 20th-February 2nd, 1970 Collection 17 Disc 97 :* Episodes 942-951 (February 3rd-February 16th, 1970) Disc 98 :* Episodes 952-961 (February 17th-March 2nd, 1970) Disc 99 :* Episodes 962-971 (March 3rd-March 16th, 1970) Disc 100 :* Episodes 972-981 (March 17th-March 30th, 1970) Disc 101 :* Episodes 982-991 (March 31st-April 13th, 1970) Disc 102 :* Episodes 992-100 (April 14th-April 27th, 1970) Collection 18 '''Disc 103 :* Episodes 1002-1011 (April 28th-May 11th, 1970) Disc 104 :* Episodes 1012-1021 (May 12th-May 25th, 1970) Disc 105 :* Episodes 1022-1031 (May 26th-June 8th, 1970) Disc 106 :* Episodes 1032-1041 (June 9th-June 22nd, 1970) Disc 107 :* Episodes 1042-1051 (June 23rd-July 6th, 1970) Disc 108 :* Episodes 1052-1061 (July 7th-July 20th, 1970) Collection 19 Collection 20 Collection 21 Disc 121 :* Episodes 1186-1195 (January 11th-January 22nd, 1971) Disc 122 :* Episodes 1196-1205 (January 25th-February 5th, 1971) Disc 123 :* Episodes 1206-1216 (February 8th-February 22nd, 1971) Disc 124 :* Episodes 1217-1226 (February 23rd-March 8th, 1971) Disc 125 :* Episodes 1227-1236 (March 9th-March 22nd, 1971) Disc 126 :* Episodes 1237-1245 (March 23rd-April 2nd, 1971) Bonus material :* Interview: David Selby (Disc 121) :* Interview: John Karlen (Disc 122) :* Interview: Mary McKinley (Disc 123) :* Interview: Lara Parker (Disc 124) :* Beyond the Shadows (Disc 126) Collection 22 Disc 127 * Special programs & compilations :* Dark Shadows tribute :* The Best of Barnabas :* Dark Shadows 25th Anniversary Special Disc 128 * Featurettes & More :* The Making of The Return to Collinwood :* Dan Curtis: Before the Shadows :* The Mistress of Collinwood - Joan Bennett :* A Fan Remembers :* 1970 Dark Shadows Rehearsal & Pretape segments with Lara parker :* 1984 Dark Shadows PBS Promos with Jonathan Frid :* 1969 ABC-TV promotional announcements :* The Beginning :* Dark Shadows Vampires & Ghosts :* Movie trailers Disc 129 * Bloopers & Treasures :* Bloopers & Outtakes :* Dark Shadows music videos :* Dark Shadows in Salem :* Games Shows :* Promos :* Comedy Tonight :* Dark Shadows pillow commercial Disc 130 * Special Edition :* Dark Shadows Behind the Scenes :* Dark Shadows Nightmares & Dreams :* Dark Shadows on Location :* Inside the Shadows :* Spanish Episode #289 :* Rare TV commercials and promotional spots :* Photo gallery & music montage trivia Disc 131 * Dark Shadows Reunion :* Reunion Backstage Reception :* 1969 Jonathan Frid interview on the Merv Griffin Show :* ''1970 Joan Bennett interview on the Mike Douglas Show :* ''Original 1969 TV promos with Kathryn Leigh Scott Collections * Dark Shadows: The Beginning DVD Collection 1 * Dark Shadows: The Beginning DVD Collection 2 * Dark Shadows: The Beginning DVD Collection 3 * Dark Shadows: The Beginning DVD Collection 4 * Dark Shadows: The Beginning DVD Collection 5 * Dark Shadows: The Beginning DVD Collection 6 * Dark Shadows DVD Collection 1 * Dark Shadows DVD Collection 2 * Dark Shadows DVD Collection 3 * Dark Shadows DVD Collection 4 * Dark Shadows DVD Collection 5 * Dark Shadows DVD Collection 6 * Dark Shadows DVD Collection 7 * Dark Shadows DVD Collection 8 * Dark Shadows DVD Collection 9 * Dark Shadows DVD Collection 10 * Dark Shadows DVD Collection 11 * Dark Shadows DVD Collection 12 * Dark Shadows DVD Collection 13 * Dark Shadows DVD Collection 14 * Dark Shadows DVD Collection 15 * Dark Shadows DVD Collection 16 * Dark Shadows DVD Collection 17 * Dark Shadows DVD Collection 18 * Dark Shadows DVD Collection 19 * Dark Shadows DVD Collection 20 * Dark Shadows DVD Collection 21 * Dark Shadows DVD Collection 22 * Dark Shadows DVD Collection 23 * Dark Shadows DVD Collection 24 * Dark Shadows DVD Collection 25 * Dark Shadows DVD Collection 26 Details * Video format: Region 1 * Total running time: 470 hours * Total episodes: 1,245 * Language: English * ASIN: B007PZ6SYK * UPC: 00030306799193 Notes * The limited edition version of this collection had a distribution of only 2,500 units. It includes a black and white production still of Barnabas Collins signed by actor Jonathan Frid. * Released in 2012 in part to coincide with the release of Tim Burton's feature film remake of ''Dark Shadows. See also External Links * at Buy.com * at Target.com * at Amazon.com * at Barnes & Noble References ---- Category:MPI Home Video